Le soleil jaune
by A little Cherry
Summary: "On devrait pleurer ce matin, l'aube dorée n'est pas belle. Il devrait faire gris et noir, comme dans mon cœur. Le soleil se réveille-t-il content, de cette nuit d'horreur ? Moi, j'ai froid."


Un petit texte tapé rapidement. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne, mais moi j'aimais bien, donc je vous le propose. Pas plus de blabla.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

La lumière du jour est immonde. Jaune, dorée, brillante, elle éclaire le monde qui pleure. Les arbres de la forêt interdite ont des feuilles d'un vert tendre, l'eau du lac noir est calme et le calmar flotte tendrement sur sa surface limpide ; l'herbe épaisse est rouge de sang.

On devrait pleurer, aujourd'hui, mais le soleil se borne à nous faire voir sa face lumineuse et jaune, jaune, jaune – petit canari des îles qui vole au-dessus de nos têtes, sourire de banane qui flotte dans le bleu du ciel, rit, rit autant que tu peux je te hais, je te hais, je te hais. Il fait beau et la température est remontée de plusieurs degré, on pourrait se promener autour du lac en T-shirt on n'aurait pas froid, mais je m'enroule dans le drap noir de mon chagrin et j'étouffe, j'étouffe dans mes sanglots et je ne veux pas rire – va t'en soleil, je te hais.

On devrait pleurer ce matin, l'aube dorée n'est pas belle. Il devrait faire gris et noir, comme dans mon cœur. Il devrait pleurer aussi fort que pleut les larmes sur mes joues – les miennes, les vôtres, les siennes. Pourquoi ne pleut-il pas ? Le soleil se réveille-t-il content, de cette nuit d'horreur ? La lune a jeté ses dernières lueurs sur nous, sa lumière blanche et pure, notre espoir, les étoiles nous souriaient toutes et nous exhortaient au courage, on se relevait, on se battait, on mourait et la lune nous criait de ne jamais abandonner. Dans son halo blanc, on courait et se battait. Maintenant, elle est partie notre Déesse, notre espoir. La bataille est finie, la guerre est remportée, et le soleil rieur nous montre son hideux visage.

Je n'en veux pas, moi, du soleil. Je veux la nuit. Je veux _cette_ nuit. Merlin, je vous en prie, ramener moi quelques heures en arrière ! Ramenez-moi au temps de la guerre, lorsque je n'étais pas encore divisé, lorsque j'avais encore ma moitié, lorsque j'étais _plein_. Je veux revivre ça. Je ne veux pas être seul.

Et va te faire foutre, soleil à la con, toi et ta lumière jaune, jaune, jaune ! Va-t'en, laisse-moi pleurer ! Je veux la nuit, je veux la pluie, je veux l'orage et je veux la guerre ! Je savais, _on_ le savait qu'on perdrait forcément des gens à qui l'on tenait, on savait qu'on pourrait mourir d'un moment à l'autre, on le _savait_. Mais on n'a jamais pensé que l'un de nous pouvais survivre à l'autre.

Le soleil éclaire les pierres grises et brisées du château. Certains morceaux de mur gisent comme des cadavres dans l'herbe rouge – on n'a pas songé à les ramasser, eux, on les a laissé là, à la vue de tous, pauvre corps tombés au combat après avoir servis d'ultime rempart, ils meurent et agonisent sous l'ombre de leur grandeur et on les laisse là, comme des chiens, on devrait pas faire ça, on devrait pas, oui mais on en ferait quoi ? on les ramènerais avec les autres, dans la grande salle ? - ne soit pas idiot, Gred, ce ne sont que des cailloux.

Je pense n'importe quoi et mes pensées se font la malle.

Quelque part derrière moi, il y a ce mur éventré, cette blessure grande ouverte par laquelle le maléfice est entré. Celui qui t'a touché.

Je veux pleurer mais je n'y arrive plus. Je suis parti, je les ai laissés avec ton corps parce que moi, je ne pouvais plus te regarder, et je m'en veux, je voudrais rester collé à toi, mais qu'est-ce que ça t'apporteras que je sois collé contre ton cadavre ? rien, rien, je sais. Mais je m'en veux quand même et je n'arrive pas à me raisonner.

Le parc est laid et mort. Le lac est noir, la forêt verte, l'herbe rouge, le ciel bleu. Voldemort est mort, Harry a vaincu – et alors ? Je n'arrive pas à en tirer la moindre joie. Je voudrais revenir quelques heures en arrière, ne jamais te laisser partir loin de moi, je voudrais être à la place de Percy pour vivre tes derniers instants avec toi, j'aurais voulu te dire je t'aime – mais tu le savais, j'aurais voulu te faire rire – mais tu riais, je voulais, je voulais... être avec toi.

Je sers mes bras autour de moi, mes pensées sont toutes effilochées et si c'est ça, la folie, ben c'est pas grave, j'ai moins mal qu'il y a une heure. Sauf que l'air passe de façon remarquablement étrange dans mes poumons, ça siffle et ça coince – mais j'ai pas trop mal alors ça va.

Je haïssais la guerre, je détestais Voldemort et tous ses partisans, mais j'exècre de tout mon être ce soleil fou qui rit de moi. « Rit, rit ! » me crie-t-il et moi je veux juste pleurer. Je voudrais qu'il pleuve, je voudrais avoir froid, je veux mourir et vivre pour toi.

L'air se coince dans mes poumons et ma tête tourne – elle me fait l'effet d'être pleine de coton. Des bras se referment sur moi mais je sais pas qui s'est et j'arrive pas à voir et je m'en fiche mes pensées sont perdues quelque part et rien n'est cohérent et c'est pas grave parce que j'aime plus le soleil et que je me rend compte que tu ne seras plus jamais avec moi pour détester quelque chose que je déteste moi aussi.

Quand tout a basculer ? Quand un gamin de onze ans, perdu et au bord de la névrose à découvert qu'il était un sorcier ? Pourquoi, tout ce temps qu'il était à Poudlard, personne n'a sut voir ou prendre en charge un cas pareil ? Pourquoi le monde aime-t-il tant se voiler la face, quand les problèmes ne le concerne pas encore ?

Je suis de mauvaise foi parce que je ferme les yeux et que je ne veux pas savoir qui d'autre est mort cette nuit (mais des noms dansent dans ma tête, je les ai entendus, et je me cache derrière un mur pour ne pas entendre). Je déteste les murs, je déteste le soleil et, à partir de maintenant, je vais détester les miroirs aussi.

-Gred, gred, gred ! Tu ne peux pas tout détester comme ça, voyons !

-Pourquoi ? Ça me fait du bien.

-On s'est battu pour avoir un avenir, pour donner un avenir aux autres, je suis mort pour la liberté et toi tu veux détester tout ce qui est sympa sur la terre !

-C'est sympa pour toi, un mur, Forge ?

-Ouais bof, j'aime plus trop les murs. Mais le soleil, Gred !

-Il rit alors que je pleure.

-C'est pour te faire rire.

-Ça marche pas.

-Laisse-lui le temps. Tu ne va pas bannir le rire de ta vie quand même ! C'est tout ce qu'on a toujours eu !

-J'ai plus rien.

-Là, tu abuses. Tu as la boutique, tu as maman, papa et tous les autres, tu as Angie (oh, fais pas cette tête là, je sais que tu aime Angelina puisque je l'aime aussi) et puis tu as...

Le silence me fait entendre un drôle de sifflement, comme de l'air qui passe par une toute petite ouverture à intervalle irrégulier. Et un « boum-boum » lent et sourd.

-J'ai...?

-Les miroirs, tu vas devoir les éviter quelques temps. Et puis ça va faire mal, là.

Une pression sur le cœur, un effleurement qui fait que le « boum-boum » s'arrête, puis reprend, lentement, très lentement, aussi irrégulier que le sifflement qui s'est presque tut.

-Mais après... Après, tu pourras leur rire au nez, aux miroirs ! Et ça fera comme quand on riait, toi et moi.

-Je veux pas vivre si t'es pas là.

Une grimace.

-Tu peux partir avec moi, si tu veux.

-C'est vrai ?!

Nouvelle grimace. Le « boum-boum » est presque éteint, comme un cœur qui meurt au loin.

-Oui. J'ai pas trop envie d'être tout seul, mais... Mais je crois que c'est pas la bonne décision.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu doit vivre pour que le rire ne s'éteigne jamais.

-Hein ?

-Bah oui. Si toi tu ne rit plus, je ne rit plus non plus – puisque je vis dans ton image. Et beeen, il faut du rire.

Il avait l'air d'arriver à une conclusion.

-Je n'veux plus rire.

-Alors que Voldemort revienne, qu'il tue Harry, que le monde sombre dans le Chaos et blablabla.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Si tu ne veux plus rire, ça ne sert à rien d'avoir vaincu. Non, décidément, c'est quelque chose que je vais vivre seul.

Soupire. Le bruit de fond se fait plus proche, le sifflement plus aiguë.

-Ça fait bizarre de vivre, ou plutôt de mourir, tout seul, sans toi.

-Fred...

-Tchao, George. Et n'oublie pas : tend toujours l'oreille aux rires des autres !

Un grand éclat de rire, une disparition. Le coton de ma tête est partit et je lutte pour respirer – quelque chose m'étouffe et je sais pas quoi, et mon cœur bat contre mes tempes de manière presque douloureuse.

-George !

J'ouvre les yeux. La tête rousse de maman est toute auréolée de soleil jaune.


End file.
